A Time Without Hope
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: a story of two sisters. one with the mutation to control electrical currents. the other older sister, gets brutally beaten. what happens to them, and howthe xmen help. rate for slightly strong language, and scenery.
1. Here We Go Again

I do not own x-me and never will. So please do not brand me for stealing. Actions, and events in this story did not happen, but could possible happen(JK!) so , please enjoy the story!

Chap1- Here we go again

A Time Without Hope-

It was the same old day as always. I had to get up early. Around 3-4ish a.m. I had to be quiet as to not awake 'him'. I had gotten both of our things together, mind and Lindsey's. Slowly and quietly as possible I stepped out into the hallway, avoiding the squeaky floorboards into Lindsey's room. She was still asleep. Good, she needed it. She hadn't had any good nights sleep since mom died. I still shudder at the memory.

"Hey. Lindsey. Time to go"

"small mumble. Okay"

She still stays asleep, but she lets me pick her up, and carry her out. I have both our school bags, and her clothes. I slowly head to the door grabbing her shoes. That's where I heard it. My father calling out "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Then silence. He's still asleep. Good, there won't be an 'accident'. I open the door, and head next door to the neighbors. The sun is just barely visible.

I knock at the door, though it's kinda difficult. Kay opens up.

"She still asleep?"

"Yeah"

"Here, let me take her"

"Thanks Kay"

AS she takes Lindsey up to the spare bed, I look back at the place I had called home for 9 years of my life. I go inside not bearing the pain anymore.

"Hey, Cat if you want to take a shower helps yourself" She points to the bathroom.

"Thanks Kay"

I head in and take my shower. Not out of habit, but because I needed to clean the fresh blood off my body.

He had came home drunk again. He saw me and I was scared. He had that murderous look in his eyes/ I knew what would come. The harsh beatings. He'd use his bare fist first. Then ram his boots into my back. At this time, he'd take out the mag light, and beat me over the head with it. For last he'd whip me with the buckle end of his belt. Leaving to find some new weapon of his choice. But I wouldn't give up. As he turns away, I hit him over the head to knock him out. Thankfully Lindsey is still asleep. She doesn't know I get beat this bad. Just that I deal with his drunken rage.

I never let her see me like this. Scarred. If I did, what would she have to believe in?

As I watch the blood flow away in its glorious red river form, I look at where he had dished out the latest beatings. Pain. Amazingly they're not as deep as I remember. If you were to look at my body, all you were to see would be cuts and bruises. If mom was still here, it wouldn't be like this. There wouldn't be pain. Wouldn't be hurting. Or suffering.

My normal dressing would be jeans or cargo pants, a t-shirt, with a dark colored hoodie over it. I don't know what people would think if people saw me covered in scars. Probably send my dad to jail, and me and Lindsey off to an orphanage.

Anyhow, when I got out, I saw Lindsey was still asleep. She looked so peaceful. I won't wake her until 6ish. I didn't get anymore sleep. I couldn't. I'm always on guard. So the day went by as usual. I got Lindsey up, got her and Tori on the bus. And then me and Kay on the high school bus. At least at school we would be safe. But today felt different. Worse.

As soon as I stepped into school, I noticed that people were acting different. Like someone was watching them. I didn't know what to think of it. So, naturally I walked to Katie's locker. We sat there and talked. Until I felt someone come up behind me. Of course on instinct, I duck. If I hadn't, a fist would have slammed into me skull.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at this kid.

"Simple, for making my life a living HELL!" he screamed back. So, he starts throwing punches at me! That the hell did I do to him?

I don't know what came over me. Some hidden instinct, but within one minute this kids swinging away at me, the next, he's pinned on the ground.

"Look kid, I don't know what I did, but leave me alone"

"You ruined me life! You told people things you shouldn't have said"

"Like what?"

"Simple. You were born. You took something you shouldn't have taken. Now you'll pay for it" and in front of me eyes this kid changed.

'Huh? No, not now'

"NO!" I scream clenching my head.

"Huh? Cathy you okay?"

"NO! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Cathy? OMG! You're bleeding"

So I was. The cuts on my hands had reopened.

"Quick! Someone get the nurse!"

That's all I remember hearing. I remember someone running down the hallway, the nurses, the walk to the nurse's office.

They took my hoodie off, all though I fought them not to. They still did. And they were shocked at what they found. Turns out most of my scars had reopened. They could also see the blood seeping through my shirt. I saw their faces, and then I passed out.

When I woke up, I saw that they had done a bang up job of bandaging me up. I had been out for 10-20 minutes. Damn. Am I in pain. It's like reliving all of those beatings at one time. This was just the beginning of my day.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Don't call him"

"Don't call who?"

"Don't call my dad"

"But we have to. This is serious"

"It will only make it worse."

With that, I grabbed my hoodie, and headed off to second period. I noticed all the strange looks. Know what, fuck you people. Mind your own fucking business. Man I hate people. The next couple of periods were like that. 5th came, and I couldn't have been happier. Band class. That's right, I'm a band geek. I love band, I can hangout with my friends, and just be myself. That didn't happen.

I walked in and got bombed with questions.

"Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Who the hell did this to you?"

All I could say was "Don't ask" I didn't want to be bothered. I found it kinda hard to play snare. I found it hard to play any percussion instrument, my arms were too sore. But I still played.

My section leaders were all too concerned.

"Hey, Cathy, you okay?"

"Yeah, Tweak, I'm fine"

'Cathy, are you –"

"Yes Andrew, I'm fine. Quit bothering me"

After band was lunch. Which wasn't that much better. People kept starring at me like I was going to fall over and die. God, I wish they would stop starring. The end of the day came. FINALLY! When we reach my house, I didn't want to get of the bus. My dad was home. He happen not gone to work. Shit.

"Cathy, why is dad home?"

"Don't worry about it"

I knew what was coming. I knew the nurse had called home, and now I was going to pay for it.

As I opened the door, I braced for the worse, and it came.

THWACK!

I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"You little insignificant bitch"

I said nothing. I couldn't. I knew what was to come, so I took it. But the one person who didn't see it coming was standing in the door. Lindsey. As my father brutally beat me again, my little 12year old innocent sister stood in the doorway.. Watched in terror. Which turned to hate. Watched her big older sister being brutally beaten by their own father. The even scarier part. He wasn't drunk this time around.

"Dad, STOP IT!" I had heard her scream.

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you. "He said while he had backhanded her.

Then something happened. Some little subconscious part of my mind had snapped.

'Don't you dare touch her."

"What did you saw you little bitch?"

"I said don't touch my little sister"

"I can do whatever the fu-". He never finished that sentence. He had inflicted years of pain on me, now it was my turn to repay the favor.

About 5 minutes later, I realized what I had done and backed off. Wrong move. In that split moment of time, he had grabbed Lindsey, and was holding a blade to her neck.

'SO what are you going to do now tough guy?"

Again silence was issued from me. He had won, I couldn't harm him without him hurting her. I was defeated. Then the unexpected happened. Lindsey wasn't acting herself. The thing that I was dreading, had been trying to stopped finally happened.

In one minute, he, my father was standing there, all mean and menacing, the next electrical currents were racing throughout his body.

The ugly head of mutation had shown itself. Yes, my little sister is a mutant. And at that instant of weakness, sacredness, of stress, her mutation had awaken, and the first thing she did as a mutant, was kill her own father. She doesn't remember it, because after the shock, she herself fainted.

So here I am, standing in my living room. My hands are all bloody. My little sister lies unconscious, and my father, executed my electrocution. Hmmm, now whose to blame?...

Well, that's my second x-men fanfic, so please tell me if you like it, or if I'm just rambling on like a crazy mad woman! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will delete this story and never write another one ever again. So please review.

Next chapter: A deal with the devil;


	2. A Deal With A Devil

Chapter 2: A Deal with a Devil

A Time Without Hope:

I just kinda stood there, not believing what had happen.

"Oh my, god…. We have to leave. We can't stay here"

That's when I noticed a smell. Like smoke. The house had caught fire. I was scarred I don't know what to do. It starts to rain, and thunder.

"I gotta get them out of here. Huh?" I heard sirens. I grabbed Lindsey bridal style then grabbed my father and carried him carry men style. Outside, I laid him down and shut his eyes. Not a moment too soon, there was an explosion and then the house was engulfed in flames. The sirens grew closer. I grabbed Lindsey and somehow there was a motorbike in the driveway. I hopped on, put Lindsey on the back with a helmet, put one on myself and we were gone. I didn't know where we were going, as long as we got away from that place. Within an hour, we were up north, in a town called Sutton. We would stay there for awhile. Then we go north into Canada. We had a cottage up there, so I took us there.

I had to pick the lock to get inside. Once I had put Lindsey in one of the beds, I broke down outside. Emotionally and physically. I just sat there and cried. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling relived, but alone. I went inside to find Lindsey asleep still so I started breakfast. Chances are she doesn't remember a thing last night. That's good.

With in the next hour, she was up, and I had breakfast cooked.

"Hey, Cathy, how did we get up at camp?"

"I took us here. On the bike outside. We had to leave Lindsey. It wasn't safe there anymore."

She didn't say anything at first.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really. I remember electricity for some odd reason."

"That's because you can control it"

"So I'm a mutant then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, okay" she was handling it a lot better than I thought she would.

"Listen, we can never go back, Never"

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Most likely the governments gonna be after us. So we need to change who we are"

"How?"

"Well, first off, you'll all set, you look different. Your hair's a little shorter, and It's got lightning blue streaks in it. I'll dye mind black and purple, and cut it shorter. We also need to change our names."

"Okay, but I'm not sure what to call myself."

"Okay, let's see. You control electricity. So, Spark? No, too dorky… um,"

"How about shockwave?"

"That could work. Shockwave…. I like it"

"Me too"

"And for me, just call me X"

"Okay, X"

"Ha ha. Gotcha shockwave."

We laughed at our new names.

"But for regular names, you'll be…."

"Marie"

"You sure?"

"Yah, I'm sure. What about you?"

"Ayuma"

"Okay"

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, remember I left something here last time?"

"Yah"

"Well, first we're gonna go get that, then have one last walk along the river and then head up to Canada"

"Okay" so, we started our walk. The river is beautiful this time of the year. Towards the beginning of spring, when everything is blooming, and green. I love it. We followed the river to were it flattens out, to like a marsh almost. With flat rocks everywhere to move and run across. There's trees scattered everywhere too.

"So, get what you needed?"

"Yup, I got them. Well let's head back"

"Head back where my dears?"

"Huh?"

We turned around and the person we saw almost made me laugh.

"HAHA! What a dorky looking outfit!"

Well, guess Lindsey beat me to the laughing insult. Unlike her, I knew who it was. See the mutant phenomena hasn't started yet, so this guy isn't too wide known. Yet. You've probably guessed it by now. Magneto. Damn metal bending jackass.

"So, you think my outfit is 'dorky' looking?

"What the fuck do you want Magneto?"

"Simple my dear. Her.". Beautiful. So he's after Shock. Just peachy.

"Okay, numbero uno, don't call us 'my dears'. Just… no. and numbero dos- no"

"Huh? Ca- X, what's going on? And whose that?"

"Shock, don't worry about it."

"Oh, how cute, you've given each other nicknames. I'm not impressed."

"Forget it Magneto. She's not going with you"

"I'm afraid 'X' that you nor her have a say in this little matter"

"You want to say that again geezer?"

"I said, that you –

"SHOCK, RUN!"

So we took off running at full speed down the marsh into the woods.

"Damn. Sabertooth, follow them. Mystique go with him.

"You okay Linds?"

"I'm find Cathy. Who was that?"

"A mutant. Magneto. Whatever you do, do not get involved with him. And stick to me."

"Okay"

After catching our breathes, we went farther up river, close to the cottage.

"We'll stay here, just to make sure they're not following us."

"okay"

"Stay here"

I went to go scoop out the area. When I had gotten back, I knew I shouldn't have left.

"Shock, get away from her. That's not me"

"Don't believe her shock, I'm the real X"

"Huh? There's two X's?"

Yup, there were two of me. Well one of us was me, the other wasn't.

"Shock, I'm the real one"

"Don't listen to her, she lies."

"No I not. I'm the real one. Find, only one way to settle this"

"?" "?"

"What's Shock's real name?"

"Good one"

"Simple, you go first"

"No, you first, imposter" We glared at each other.

"…… Fine. Her name is Shockwave"

"HA! Yeah right. Who would name their own kid shockwave? It's Lindsey"

"Nope. Nice going X"

"No prob, shock. Come on, show who you really are Mystique"

"grr. How did you know?"

"Simple my dear Watson. When we stopped back there at the river. I purposely called her Lindsey, because I knew you would hear it, and I knew you 'two' were following us."

"So, when we knew you had heard it, we figured you pull something like this, so we pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book, and you fell for it. How pathetic."

"Well done my dears. You're smarter than you look. Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I am willing to take both of you with us."

I looked at Shock.

"What do you think X?"

"Where would we go?"

"To Canada"

"Okay, we'll come with you."

"But X! I thought you said—"

"It's fine Shock. We'll be together"

"Okay"

So that's how we came to be with Magneto. I had made a deal with a devil. At least it got us out of the states. Kept Lindsey, excuse me, Marie safe. If only I knew what it would later get me into…..

Next, Chapter 3, training with Magneto.

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy. I've had softball tryouts, softball practice, AND suffered form a concussion, and now my ankle is bothering me. So I've been really busy. Plus, I'm working on my other stories. Oh, I do not own X-me, although I wish I did like so many others. Please Review! Thanx to crystalfeathers for reviewing ! Please review!


	3. training with a Magnet

A Time Without Hope

Chapter 3: Training With a Magnet

I don't really remember all that much. Not how we got there at least. Let me recap a bit. When had ran into Magneto, it was the beginning of May. It's now the middle of winter. Close to Christmas. I'm not sure though, all I know is that it's winter.

After I had made our 'little deal' with him, we went back to the cabin. I told Magneto we need to grab some things and we would be back out. I told shock to grab anything that served as an importance to her, and to leave the rest, and to grab her clothes. I mostly grabbed food. I had no idea where we were going and for how long. I needed to be prepared. WE needed to be prepared.

When we came outside, I told him the only way we would come was on the bike. No other ways. I may have made a deal with this guy, but I wasn't about to trust him. We ended up following them way up into the Canadian mountains. It may have been early spring, but it was still cold up there.

I never would of thought up of a place like this one. He had took us to what appeared to be a very old, abandoned military compound. The part that surprised me was the underground secret compartment, or lair whatever you want to call it. It mostly looked like a giant well furnished cave. Actually that's exactly what it is.

It took us awhile to get used to the place. I remember it well. Shock waking up in the middle of the night not knowing where she was, wanting our dad, and mom. Then I would remind her of everything. I would hold her until she fell back asleep. It was hard then. I didn't let Shock or anyone know about it, but it was tearing me apart. So I did the only thing I knew to let that anger out. Either cry, or fight it out. I fought it out. After I would get Shock to go back to sleep, I would walk outside into to forest and just train. Punches, kicks, push-ups, crunches. Anything to let it all out. I'd scream too. About a month or two into doing this, I'd figured it was time to bring out the things that we had picked up in Sutton. My twin swords. They're about medium height, about half my height. I quickly learn how to wield them. I was pretty much unstoppable. Then one night it happened.

Shock was having a really rough night, and I had put her to sleep for a second time that night before I was able to get out. She hadn't stayed asleep long, and had saw me leaving.

She followed me out as I had expected.

"X? Cathy, where are you?"

"Shock, I thought I had told you to call me X. what's wrong?"

"You left. I was scared."

"Fine" I walked out from behind a tree.

"I have a gift for you. But you have to train your body first before you can use them." I didn't have much time left. I knew something was coming, but what, I had no idea.

It took a month, and she was ready. I had given her a special type of kunai. Assassination knives. Shocks favorite. A couple of days into my training her in them, someone interfered.

"So, you have been training her, hmmm X?"

"Magneto, what do you want?"

"My, my, my is anyway to treat someone who took you AND your younger sister in?"

"Sorry" I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"That's better. Now X, Shock, as you know has been under training of mind to help control her mutation. You both have been here over 4 months, and yet you still show no sign of any what so ever. So, what use are you to me, if you're not a mutant?"

"If you want to kick me out, go right ahead, but allow Shock to stay"

"What! But X, you promised we'd always be together"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did"

"Well, find then. You want to see a mutation? I'll show a mutation." I didn't know what I was doing or what would happen, but I didn't care.

I had grabbed Shock, spun her around, and place my swords at her neck, like scissors.

"You want to see a mutation? You'll have to see hers first. Now let's see how well you trained her"

"Huh? What are you doing!"

'Getting her scared. What does it look like?' I thought to myself

"X… what are you doing? Your scaring me"

"Come on Magneto. This is one of YOUR trainee's isn't it? Order her to attack me, if you can that is"

"Shock, do it"

"What? NO!"

"Do it, or I'll kill you myself"

"No…. NO!" she panicked. Exactly what I pictured her doing. She sent electricity coursing through my swords, into my body, practically electrocuting me. I still feel and remember the shock. Just the fell of all that power, running through me. For a minute, I didn't think I would survive. Shock had stopped once she ha realized what she had done.

"Well, my dear, I guess your not a mutant after all"

"Guess again you old bastard."

Amazingly, at that point of anger, frustration, rage, one of my mutations had kicked in. I could heal at an amazing rate.

"X?"

"Shock, hold on" I grabbed her arm and literally transported us out of that hell hole. I never wanted to go back to that place or see any of those ugly faces again. What I got later on was far worse.

"Cathy, where are we?"

"ha…. ha… Plaistow"

"We're… we're home?"

"Yeah, but I'm not staying."

"What? Why?"

"I can't be here. We can't stay together"

"So, where am I gonna stay?"

"With us"

"Huh! Who are you?"

She turned around to come face to face with some people I hadn't seen in a long time.

"R.J…. Luke… Cole… Zack…"

"Holy Crap! Chris what the hell happen to you?"

"Let's just say I got a little 'shock'. I'm okay"

"Chris? Cathy why did they call you Chris?"

"It's a long story. Guys, this is my sister, Lindsey, aka Shock. Take good care of her"

"You got it Chris.. I mean Cathy"

"It's okay. Lindsey, I can't stay here but these are some good people. You can trust them. We will meet again, I promise. Luke, R.J., remember the plan."

"You got it Chris."

"I got to go, take good care of her"

"We will."

"Where are you going?"

"Not quite sure. Bye"

And I was gone. I had lied to them. I know exactly where I'm going. Where I had promised myself where I would never go back to. Back to Magneto's lair….


	4. What did they do to me? part 1

Chapter 4: What Did They Do To Me(Part 1)

A Time Without Hope

Dumb enough as it sounds, and even though I had promised myself I wouldn't go back, I did. I had left my bike. I wasn't going to abandon that thing.

So I was back, but I didn't end up in that cave, I was in the military compound, and came face to face with an even bigger bastard than Magneto. Commander William Stryker was staring me dead center in the face with the ugliest like smirk possible on his face.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? A mutant perhaps?"

"just my luck. Not only to just escape an evil criminal bastard, but do I fall into the lap of a military scientist who experiments on mutants. Just my day."

"Well, that all depends my dear, what's your mutation?"

"Regeneration. What's yours? Over sized ego?"

"Regeneration? Really now? Well my dear, you fell into the worse hands possible"

And it was true. Before I really knew it, I was locked up in a cell, brutally beaten.

"Damn, I haven't been like this in almost a year."

"Really? Lucky you"

"Huh?" I looked over to see two boys, about 18, and it looked like they we're murdered, and brought back to life.

"Whoa, what the hell happen to you guys?"

"Brute beatings, Experimental mutant 'cure' test subjects. Yeah, we've been put through our paces."

"Wow. Name's X. transferred."

"Ouch. Name's Andrew, but they call me Shade. That's Eric, code name Blaze."

"Shade, and Blaze. Ying and Yang. Nice"

"And bad. Nice analogy"

"I try"

"So, why are you here again?"

"Not quite sure, but by the looks of things, guess I'm Stryker's next project"

"Fun. I feel bad for you than"

"Why's that?"

"Because, you come in here all bloody and beaten up. Now it looks like you were hardly touched"

"True… so why's that bad?"

"Cause, every mutant that comes in here that has a healing factor gets a certain surgery"

"Which is?"

"Adamantium(sp?) claws surgerically(sp?) graphed through your body"

"Your shitting me right?"

"No, you'll be gone within a week"

"Like to see them try and keep me here"

"I'd like to see you try and escape after a surgery like that"

"With you guys, it should be nothing"

"Huh? Shade, who the hell are you talkin' to?"

"A new kid, name's X. She's gonna try and escape. Want to help her out?"

"Sure, beats this shit hole"

"Okay, count us in"

"Sure. Hold on, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Highly doubt it. But yeah, you do look familiar"

"Weird"

This was just the beginning of weird. Shades was right. 7 days later, here comes Stryker. Damn Badtard.

"Well, enjoy your stay?"

"Not really. The bed was a little hard, and there was a slight chill. One question though"

"?"

"If you keep giving this little 'gift' to mutants, and they keep running away, why don't you just give up already?"

"That would be none of your business."

"Just asking"

"Get her"

Damn guards. I freakin' hate them. Gripped my wrist, and literally 'dragged' me to this tank. It was filled with water, and there was box like thing filled with some type of liquid, and had hoses running out of it. God, what the hell was this place!

"Get here in and strap her down."

"Wow, is this like your freaky sex dungeon?" sorry, I just had to do that. Give him that little joke. Man, I really wanted and got this guy angry.

"Sorry, no" ohhh, scary. Bastard. That's when the nightmare began. First off, that freakin' water was freezing! But that was nothing compared to what would happen next.

I still shudder at just the thought of that night. The pain was so intense, it felt like my head was splitting in two. Every part of my body was being split open, and excruciatingly heat metal was applied to my bones, then was cooled, and will remain there forever. To this day, I wish I hadn't gone back for that bike, but than again, that damn bike is giving me warmth right now.

Yeah, Blaze and Shade had literally saved me, and got me out. They're almost like brothers to me now. I don't know where I'd be now without them…

"Sir, the procedure is done. And the mutant is healing rapidly as expected"

"Good…" BLEEP!BLEEP! "What the hell is that!"

"Sir, mutant 2917 and mutant 3518 are not in their cells sir. Sir, they've … escaped"

"Impossible"

"Hey Shade"

"What Blaze?"

"Any idea where the hell we're going?"

"Nope. Just following the screams of torture"

"Oh, genius idea"

"Why, spank you"

"Shade…"

"X… oh my, god. This is the worst I've ever seen. Blaze, quick, melt a hole in the wall. NOW!"

"Gotcha!"

We were gone before they even got to the room. Shade was carrying me, and Blaze had found my bike.

"Shade, think you can take her from here?"

"Yeah, I'll take to the skies, you stick to the backroads. We'll met up at that tavern in Laughlin City"

"Yeah, see you guys there"

And that's how it went. Blaze took the bike, and Shade, while holding me, took to the skies, literally. This guy can fly. Like superman fly.

I don't really remember it that well, namely cause I was unconscious. I remember waking up in a dense forest. Blaze was there.

"where… where are we?"

"Almost to a warm place"

"Yeah, good thing too. She's going to need clothes soon. She's starting to turn blue"

"Oh, so that explains the cold." Yeah, I was nude. Only thing I had on was a pair of dog tags. I don't remember much though, except for what Blaze and Shade told me. We're still in the woods. Blaze went out to get some wood to start a fire, but Shade has a blanket wrapped around me, and put me next to the warm engine for now.It's a full moon out tonight. It's really beautiful.

"ow"

"Huh? What's wrong X?"

"My hands… they hurt real bad."

"They do?"

SNIKT!

"OWW! MY HANDS! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO ME!"

end of part 1…


	5. what did they do to me? part 2

Part 2: What Did They Do To Me?

A Time Without Hope

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO ME?"

"Whoa! Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! You don't have freakin' claws and knives coming out of your body DO YOU!"

"X, Calm down. We only want to help you"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sheila. We're going to help you. Just calm down, and we'll try to explain"

deep breathes "Okay,… what the hell happen?" For you readers. I'll explain what I look like to you. There's 3 6 or 8 inch claws coming out of my knuckles, a single blade coming from my forearms, down past my knuckles, like a built in sword almost. Plus on my feet, 2 more claws were sticking out. I look like a freakin' killing machine.

Shade had slowly began to explain. He started off how we first met. How he, and Blaze, had figured out what Stryker was doing, and why I was there. He than began to explain the 'design' of the procedure, pretty much how and why I looked the way I did. I was speechless to say the least.

"… wow." SNIKT! The claws had gone back in.

"Ow… but why me? I mean, I hardly remember anything"

"… you don't remember…anything?"

"Not really. Except you guys and what you've told me, nothing"

"…good god. Not this again"

"What do you mean?"

"About 14 years ago, a man had about the same thing happen to him, but just the clawed hands. They erased his memory too"

"…are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Well, now that that's over, we should head to that tavern"

"Tavern?"

"Pretty much it's a pub and a motel. Pub below, rooms/motel above. I know the owners"

"Great"

So with that, they began to pack up. Shelia, and Blaze on the bike, and me and Shade to the skies again. It only took about 20 minutes to get to there. Blaze was right, it was a pub.

"We'll go in the back way. No one will notice us, or bother us that way."

We snuck around the back, and up a fire escape like stairway.

"Here we go. 2 rooms, 4 beds. Shelia, want a go and get some clothes for our new friend?"

"Of course." A couple minutes later she return with 2 pairs of jeans, under garments, socks, boots, a t-shirt, a hoodie sweatshirt, and a leather jacket.

"Well, that should keep you warm."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Besides, those were a little big on me anyways"

"Hey, X. You hungry?"

"Yeah, but does this place have food?"

"Yeah, you bet it does"

"Oh, okay"

We spent the next couple of days there. On that 5th night, we went down stairs to watch a cage match that was going to happen that night. I've never felt so much so much excitement in my life before. Well, I guess you can say I can't actually say that cause I hardly remember anything.

"All right. Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention! Tonight's matches start off with a local fight. Please give a warm welcome to… THE NIGHT RIDER!"

cheers in the backround

"Wow, they must really like this guy"

"You have no idea"

"And tonight's challenger! Will he please enter the ring"

And that's how it went basically. They started off with one fighter, add one, and they would fight. The winner would stay the loser would be dragged off. Then a new fighter would enter, and the process would start all over again. There was so much momentum and energy, people started placing bets. That's when it happen.

"FRANK!"

"Huh?" the 'announcer' as I dubbed him, turned around to see a this guy come flying in, pushing people out of the way.

"Hold the match. What's a matter Ern?"

"Turn on the T.V. there's something you might want to see."

He, being Frank, nodded towards the bartender, who flicked on the T.V. to channel 8 news. There was the president of the U.S., making a world wide announcement.

"So, it's the president of the states. What about him?"

"Listen!" Ern had shouted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States, and the rest of the World. I Have some very devastating news to tell you all today. Today, in a town call Plaistow, Located on the bored of New Hampshire and Massachusetts, a very devastating act has accured"

"Shut that damn thing off, and let's get back to the match" someone had shouted from the back.

"Shut up you idiot. This is really important. It's all over the place."

"That act, was an attack on a local high school in the town. Timberlane Regional High School, once a proud standing school, has now been reduced to rumble. No, ladies and gentlemen, not by a wrecking ball, but by a force. A force so terrible, it's huge turning point not only for the United States of America, but to everyone on this planet"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this force, was created" pause " by mutants"

"Come on. Let's get out of here guys. We have to get X out of here"

"That's right. Mutants. They are real, and they live amongst us. They very well could be in the same room as you are now. This is a gigantic-"

The T.V. had exploded.

"Oh my, god!" someone had yelled. That's when it all really started. Yes there were mutants inside the pub, and they were either scared or angry.

"They're freaks! Get them!"

Unordered chaos. Everywhere. I had gotten separated from the group. I'm sitting curled up in a corner, not believing what's happening. It's happened. A part of me memory has came back. People weren't supposed to know. It's all starting. The mutant phenomenon has started. And I'm only 15. this can't be happening. No, not now. Why? Why now?

"Huh? Hey kid, you okay?"

"… help me" a small whisper was uttered.

The gruff man looks around, then scoops up the small, fragile girl. As he runs out of the pub, a small explosion can be heard. But the man doesn't hear it. The girl in his arms is shaking violently. They get into the pickup truck, with the attached trailer, and drives off into the night. Little does this man know, that the fragile girl sitting in his passenger sit is not as fragile as he thinks…

sorry I haven't updated in a bit. It's been kinda hecktic. If I even spelled that right. So, yeah, I just got back from camping and stuff, and have finally got around to typing up my stories. I have them all write, just need to type. Just to let everyone know, I have another story out, call Animal Inside. It does have Cathy/X in it, but it's from a different POV. So check it out. PLEASE R&R! I've gotten so many hits but so little reviews. I WOULD LIKE MORE! Trust me, the really help the writer(s) out there, and if you have ideas, LET ME KNOW! Well, thanx for reading, the next chapter or 2 will be up later today! BYEZ! – Kakashi's Daughter. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN, OR ANY MARVEL PRODUCTS! X/CATHY, SHADE, BLAZE, SHOCK, LUKE, SHELIA AND OTHER MADE UP CHARCTERS ARE MINE! NO TOUCHIE!


	6. The Long Road

The long road

~X~

"huh? Where am I?"

"Oh, I see that ya finally awake. Ya been out like a light for quite some time."

"oh, thanks. So, who are you again?"

"Me? Name's Logan. Ya know you're a pretty lucky kid. Ya lucky I found you."

"Found me? What do you mean?"

"Ya don't remember? The bar? The fire? The assholes rioting and mutants attacking?"

"Nope. Nothing. Don't even really remember who I am to be honest"

"Shit, kid. And I thought I had memory problems. Well I'll try and jog ya memory a little. There's this bar ya see, some dumbass people thought it would be a smart idea to pick a fight with a much of other people and started a massive brawl thus setting the place on fire. I found ya under a table and you just said 'help me' so I picked ya up and headed outta the place. And here we are now. Remember anything?"

"Kinda. I don't really remember how I got there, I just have these flashes and snippets of memories, and my hands kill. But other than that, nothing. So, where exactly are we?"

"Well, right now we're headed south toward New York. As for an exact location, your guess is as good as mine. So nothing at all? Not even a name?"

"Like I said, nope, nothing. Actually, there's two names…. Lindsey and Cathy… I think my name might be Cathy, that sounds pretty solid, but Lindsey? I can't even think of who that would even be… maybe I have a sister? Ouch, shit… my wrist… oww" SNIKT!

"Kid…you swear you have no memory of ANY past events?"

"Yeah… shit, what the hell am I?"

~X~

I remember just looking down at my hands and just wondering 'damn, what the hell am I?' and 'what the hell am I gonna do about this?' This guy, Logan, he just keeps his eyes on the road, periodically glancing over at me, but always staying focused on the road. We drive like this for a while, silent, but both wondering what it is the other is thinking.

He says we're going to New York, that he lives at a school there and that there's people there that can help me out. I don't believe him all that much, but there's this small nagging feeling in the back of my head that says I should. Not much to go off of really, just a 'nagging feeling.' I ask him if he's ever seen anyone like me, and I get a shock as claws, just like the ones sticking out of my own hands, emerge out of his own.

"Trust me kid, you're not alone out there. Believe it or not but there's another two people out there just like us…"

I can remember crossing over the border and the claws slowly retract back into my hands. It's been a long and quiet ride, but oddly comforting. We both don't speak much, yet have an understanding of each other. Who knows? Maybe Logan will be able to help me remember who I am or once was.

~X~

"Hey, kid, you awake? We're here."

"Huh? Wheze heze?" I say, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"West Chester New York. we're t that school I was tellin' ya about. We're just coming up to it now if ya wanna take a peek."

Still rubbing my eyes, I take in a breath taking sight. This place is huge. I've never seen anything like it, well not that I can remember at least. The front grounds, as we driving along it, is a massive sweeping lawn, and as we edge toward the front doors a fountain can be seen. Logan pulls off though instead of going to the front door. He takes us around back via a small driveway, and finally parks in another massive area. This place looks like it could be an aircraft hangar.

He kills the engine and reaches behind him for a backpack.

"You comin' kid, or you just gonna stay out here?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming."

Gingerly I open the car door and my breath is taken from me again. This place truly is enormous.

"Come on kid, there's plenty to look at inside." He says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Walking around Logan takings me over to a side door and enters what appears to be a kitchen, and once again I'm amazed.

"Logan… you said this was a school right? Just how many people actually go to school here and why the hell is it so massive?"

"Students you mean? Not quite sure on the exact number but it's up there. And ya other question, well gotta give the kids somewhere to sleep."

"Wait, this is like a border school?"

"Not exactly, it's an institute."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier, but to the student, I'm known as either Professor Xavier or Professor X. You may call me either or Charles. It's a pleasure to meet you Catherine."

"Excuse me? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Chuck, she doesn't have any memories."

"Yes, I know Logan."

"So how the hell do you know my name! at least, I think it's my name…"

"Pardon me, Catherine, I am what is known as a telepath. I can communication with you with the use of my mind. I can also project thoughts and images into your mind as well."

"So what's to stop you from taking over my mind and controlling me? Whose to stop you from altering my memories?"

"My dear child, where would my motive lay for doing such things?"

"No idea, maybe some sick and twist enjoyment? I mean you do run a school, how do I know you haven't brainwashed every single one of these kids here?"

"Hey now you two, why don't we calm down a bit before you start ripping each other apart, ya hear?"

I could hear Logan's words, but I could also detect a sense of new found mistrust in his voice as well. Who exactly is this Prof. X and why is it I have a feeling he's got something to hide?

"Logan's right. I'm sorry for assuming so much, and I shouldn't have invaded your thoughts like that Catherine."

"Sure, just don't do it again without my permission."

"Completely understood. So then, shall we get you settled in?"

"Settled in where?"

"Well upon your arrival Logan talked with me, and if you would like, you may take up residency here at the mansion. We have plenty of space, and if you wish, you may also take classes here as well. I understand from what Logan has told me that you have a rather unique gift yourself. But I can tell that both of you are tired and where it is still early in the morning, I suggest that you both go to bed and get some rest. Later on if you wish, Logan, myself or one of the other students will be more than glad to give you a tour of the campus."

"uh, yeah sure. And thanks."

I'm not entirely sure I can trust this professor, but he seems like an okay guy if put into his place. Logan takes me along another hallway which leads to a grand staircase, and leads me up it. We climb until we reach the second floor and he takes me to the very end. He opens a door to a single bed room, and tells me that this will be my room if I please. He also mentions that his room is right next door so if I have any problems I know where to go. After that he leaves with a bit of gruffness. It seems understandable seeing as he did all the driving and I did all the sleeping. So not surprisingly I'm wide awake and have been sitting here on this bed for the past hour. I looked around the place a bit and was able to find this journal, completely untouched, so I figured if I began to write stuff down, maybe I'll be able to remember something from my past, find out who I am, and maybe perhaps even who this Lindsey is. Until then, well, I might as well get some more sleep.

SO SORRY for the lack of updates in the past couple of years that I've got missing from Fanfiction. A lot has happened in the past couple of years and I haven't been able to just sit down and crank out chapters. I will be updating more on this story in the next couple of weeks so please stay tuned! Once again please review and comment and give me any feedback! I'm also thinking of taking down the entire story and doing a complete edit. Let me know what you want me to do!


End file.
